Sunken Sea
Sunken Sea is an area in The Secret Armory of General Knoxx, in the northernmost reaches of the explorable area. Much of the area is an expanse of dust, littered with Lance Mines. Several derelict highway roads offer safe routes to travel and there are a number of hidden areas to explore. The outline of this area seems to shows this area to be an small type of island as the area is elevated far above the ocean floor. Access to Lockdown Palace requires the used of the racer to jump an outcropped rock formation which has a highway on-ramp conveniently placed on the outcrop. Several section of highway can be seen next to Lockdown Palace set horizontally. A very small section of highway that was possibly connected to the highway next to the prison can be used as a ramp to exit the prison grounds. This area has a high concentration of Drifters and bandits. The music played in this area is called The Junkyard Vista when visiting Rust Commons West in the original gameplay. Bandits have a large camp set on and under a ruined highway in the middle of the map. Inhabitants *Bandits *Drifters *Skags Notable Friendlies *Thirsty the Midget Notable Enemies *Skyscraper (target for Drifter Lifter) Weapon Crates Sunken Sea Chests Guide Points of Interest *World's Largest Bullet *Midgetville Notes *Near the entrance to the Bandit camp just east of the Lockdown Palace and south of the Circle of Duty, there are four QR Codes on the bulletin board that contain hidden information. *The Cheta Paws respawn by jumping off of ramps from elevated stone pillars. *The northern highway that was connected to the main road can be used for racing on. This is found by traversing a destroyed section of highway that has been buried in the sand. The height of this road allows all but the Lancer due to its slow speed but can still jump to the highway if the afterburner is activated. The Racer and Monster don't require activation of their afterburners as their speed is enough to jump the road. A loot chest can be found near the metal staircase next to the highway that leads to Midgetville which is located under this highway. The location Circle of Duty can be found near the tunnel leading to the mine-trapped section of highway which seems to have once been under construction as there is no damage to this highway and exposed unbent rebars and scaffolding around this area. This area possibly serves as a trap for drivers who travel on this highway. Bandits have a camp set up below the trapped highway possibly to wait for unwary drivers to run into the trap and scavenge the remains. *This area is located very far south of T-bone Junction. Access to this area requires the use of the Ridgeway as it connects to The Sunken Sea. *A loot chest is located on the main highway when entering the Sunken Sea from the Ridgeway. A collapsed section of highway forms a makeshift ramp that only the Racer is capable of jumping over. the chest is placed on a broken rebar at the end where a large gap in the highway. A crashed bus can be found at the edge of the highway. uk:Затоплене Море ru:Sunken Sea